


盐

by Viotore



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viotore/pseuds/Viotore
Summary: 会更很久，因为我好懒。
Relationships: Jiang Wei/Zhu Geliang, jiāng wéi/zhū gě liàng, 姜维/诸葛亮 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1  
北风吹的是又冷又急，姜维颤着手抖出一条软华来，南方的冬天湿冷，一连点了几次都没有点着那条烟。现在他思念蜀地那一块氤氲着饭馆热气的暖冬。烟捏在手里无力的像一团棉花，他明明是来车站接人的，现在确冻得像街边的流浪汉。姜维伸手捋了捋头发，也是冷冰冰的，他挑了一张椅子坐下，金属椅上的人造皮革是硬的，火车站的班次表也像是僵了，一动不动。最初的计划是等诸葛亮从浙江那边讲完书回来，正好大学也放假，两人可以做个伴儿回蜀。

维无声的朝空气笑笑，被老师教过一阵的交情持续到现在，不知是机缘巧合还是一切被揭穿之后的妥协。他计划的倒是严密，但没法料到这江浙一带向来鲜少见雪，今年却又下了一层能翻模一个人影子出来的大雪，列车还不知道要晚点几时。

从七点到十点，烟好歹被捂暖了，勉勉强强能点一支，吸一口烟又浓又呛，受潮烟草的味道。姜维咳嗽起来，风刺得嗓子眼生疼，一抬头望见了诸葛亮的一双眼。“先生。”多坐的几个小时另带催生了许久不见的几分生疏，夹着烟的手放在半空中，无处安放。诸葛亮低头凑上去抽了一口，维一低头能看清亮的一根根睫毛，和皮肤上纹理。诸葛亮直起腰来，烟雾从口中冒出来，分不清是呼出的白气还是烟。他伸手把姜维鬓角的碎发顺到耳后，熟悉的拍了拍他的肩：“走吧。”

“先生的这班车倒是清冷，到点我都没发觉。”姜维两三步赶上诸葛亮，烟他也没敢再抽，就那样在半空燃着，留了一条摇摇欲坠的烟灰。“是啊，都在前几站就下了，我猜你这性子肯定坐那儿干等我，就直接坐到了终点站，”姜维看诸葛亮有些心不在焉的样子，眼神一直掉在外边街道的雪堆里，“话说江浙这一片已经好几年没下过这样的大雪了。”“是。上次和先生一起从这个车站回去还是我刚来这上学那时候的事。”“那时候我刚刚教你。”

诸葛亮走出车站，大厅里空气都是凝固的，他拣了条长椅坐下，行李就放在旁边的位置上，笑着看着姜维：“坐着聊会吧，也是好几月没见了。”姜维听话的在诸葛亮的旁边坐下，摸到亮的一只冰冷的手。“先生手好冷，我带了姜汤。”诸葛亮听完笑了，伸手把头发重新扎了，道：“还是你留心。每次接人总忘不了带点东西。”姜维笑笑，凑上去就吻住了诸葛亮的嘴唇，大厅里稀稀拉拉的没几个人，维越发肆无忌惮，把亮的一只手放到了自己的颈上。“先生快趁热喝姜汤吧，我在这坐了几个小时都快冷了。”“明里暗里骂我来迟了。”诸葛亮轻笑一声，把手抽了回来，拧开盖子是满满一瓶的暗红色姜汤。

诸葛接过喝了一口，仰头长长的吁出了一口气，白气消失在他头顶的那片冷空气里，他终于也憋不住笑乐出了声来。“怎么了先生……”“你喝一口。”姜维生怕是诸葛亮的一个玩笑，半信半疑的接过喝了一口，先是咸，然后才是姜汤的辣。尴尬的一抬头赶好撞上诸葛亮一双笑眯眯的眼睛，两人都笑了起来。“我又不是小孩了，还怕我吃不得辣放糖。最要紧的是还放成了盐。不过你在学校待这几个月还没有变成废人本该表扬。”“先生就不要取笑我了。”姜维脸上现在只存的下僵笑，头发的阴影遮的脸都看不见了。“哪有，”诸葛亮一笑就像只狐狸，一双眼睛一到冬天眼角就通红着，每次都说是冻的，“走吧，也别在这叙旧闲聊了，先找家旅店住了吧，明天下午的车。”“先生票都买好了。”“只可惜少个锦囊把计划在几月前就寄给你。”姜维低头闷着笑，抬起眼偷瞟了诸葛亮几眼。

他长得和诸葛亮倒确实有几分相似，尤其是鼻子和耳垂下垂的弧度。亮见他看的痴了，伸手在他脸上刮了一下：“路还没走，人先看痴了。不如待会玩把不罚酒的飞花令，说带‘痴’字的诗句如何？”姜维一个机灵，几乎是要脱口而出了：“莫说相公痴，更有痴似相公者。”诸葛亮没办法的一笑，道：“曲解了。痴人自在身边。”姜维提起行李就跑了，诸葛自然快走几步追上了他。

2  
姜维脱得一丝不挂倒在床上，裹着被子舒服的打了一个滚。诸葛亮散着头发坐在窗户面前，身上还裹得严严实实的。“双人床可以拼一张大床，我想和先生一起睡。”姜维说着滚到靠近诸葛亮的床的另一边，一整个人都缩在被子里。诸葛亮起身脱了衣服，淡淡的漫出两字：“不许。”“为什么啊，”姜维从床上坐起来，又被冷的缩回去，看着诸葛亮坐到自己的床边，“我们已经这么久没见面了。”“我看你是想说我们多久没做了。你总不会心甘情愿的看我躺你旁边睡一晚上吧？”“先生……”“这种下流话你之前可没少说。”姜维被诸葛亮白了一眼，脸红到了耳朵根，诸葛亮笑着躺到了他的身边：”平时卖乖床上就当流氓。先生怎么教你的？”

诸葛亮假意做着嗔怪的语气，姜维一低头，手却搂住了他的腰：“我现在承认我是坏学生了，先生的腰好细啊——”姜维故意拖着长腔，霎时诸葛亮的呼吸都被一个长长的吻抢走了。搂着腰的手扒掉了他的贴身衬衣，姜维现在压在他的身上，身位变了语气也跟着强势起来，口吻快要接近命令的语气：“把腿分开。”“不行，维，现在不行。”“先生是不是身体不好？”姜维把试图挣脱他怀抱的诸葛亮硬拉回来，语调都软了几分，人也舒展的贴在诸葛亮身上。“不是。我太累了，下次吧。”“维可以照顾先生，我担保。”“真的不行，睡觉吧。”姜维的眼睛委屈了几秒，像条被拒之门外的小狗，装着可怜趴在诸葛亮的胸口。“我不吃这招，睡觉。”诸葛亮伸手熄了灯，姜维抱着他钻到被子里。

3  
姜维一个翻身，才五点半，他伸手把诸葛亮的碎发撩到他的耳后，亮的侧脸线条一直很好看。干脆的下来，干脆的转折，没有细节处理的错误，没有拖泥带水的软，和他本人一样完美又谨慎。“再看就去另一张床上睡。”“是，先生。”姜维把头缩回了被子里，听到诸葛亮的一声闷笑：“你还真信了。”“我不信先生就该不开心了。”姜维死皮赖脸的贴上去，诸葛亮一抬头就可以尝到他的嘴。“现在可以了吗？”口里的热气转眼就变成白气，朦胧了一片，诸葛亮伸出一只手扯了扯被姜维裹住大半的被子：“冷。”“先生都没运动下。”姜维又摆出了那张委屈的脸，其实之前诸葛亮看到过他在卫生间练习表情，认真的好笑又可爱。但姜维知道诸葛亮把头别过去就是默认了。

姜维伸手在被子里摸索着，伸腿跨坐起来，诸葛亮看他的视线一下子就变成了仰视，脸埋在黑发里，情意和冷风一起呼呼的灌进来。姜维俯身把脸埋在亮的胸口处，一点点的亲上去，从锁骨，到下颌线，再到嘴唇，到现在他越来越喜欢舔亮的眼球，尝他的眼泪。诸葛亮伸手别过他的头，从肩窝那边大口吸着气，抬腿踢了姜维一脚，把脚踝搁到了维的肩膀上。“先生好像难得这么主动啊。”姜维趴到床边去捞行李箱里的甘油，都能感觉得到诸葛亮的眼神在他的肩膀上灼烧。诸葛亮没说话，只有脸是红的，用胳膊撑着半坐起来，另外一条腿也架到了姜维的肩膀上，年轻人脖子上的血管突突的跳动。“脸红的是谁啊？”“我们两个。”

姜维还是青涩的像他们的初夜，急匆匆的在地毯上就脱光了全部的衣服，在亮的脸上留满了急不可耐的吻。而诸葛亮喜欢吊别人胃口。姜维探进了一根手指，冰冷的手指触到热的内壁，诸葛亮肩膀都缩了起来，手一软又倒回了床上。“先生没事吧。”姜维马上抽出了手指，只得到诸葛亮一个摇头的回应：“太冷了……”姜维朝手哈了哈气，重新伸进了两根手指，感觉到肩膀上诸葛亮的两条腿夹的更紧了些。“先生今天怎么这么紧张啊，”姜维左手顺着盆骨摸了上去，滑过一个个肋骨的凹窝，诸葛亮的腰跟着他的呼吸动，骨头撑起来的窝也一深一浅的动，“维在。”姜维目不转睛的把目光送进诸葛亮的眼窝里，也许是现在的姿势对于诸葛亮来说太过坦诚，姜维每动一下都要给那片红晕提个色。“放松。”姜维又是命令的语气，手指在里面搅动了几下，亮的骨头也跟着身子一起软了下来，紧绷的一口气和一声叹息一起呼了出来。

姜维伸手把诸葛亮的两条腿放了下来，顺着大腿根一路摸到了膝盖处，手顺势一压把两条腿分开，他的先生整个人都展开在了他的面前。姜维深吸一口气，抵着缓缓进入了前端，他好像看到了诸葛亮的眼泪，又好像看见的只是他脸上的小汗珠。姜维向前俯身去擦诸葛亮的泪，又被对方吞进去了几寸，这次他看到的真的是亮的眼泪，生生从眼睛里被逼出来的眼泪。诸葛亮的喘息都被压在了喉咙口，姜维一边在他耳边呼气安慰着，一边干脆发狠全部送了进去。一声没忍住的呻吟在半空爆炸了，诸葛亮恨不得反手抽姜维一个巴掌。姜维识趣的摁住了亮的手腕，一只手甩过来终究还是没忍心，变成了拍在胳膊上的一声轻响。“不许这样直接进来。”亮的声音听起来有点咬牙切齿，维也有点幸灾乐祸。“知道了。”姜维小小声的认错，整根出来又整根进去，只不过这次速度放缓了，顶到底的时候都能听到一声水声。

一个恶作剧。诸葛亮也听到了那声响，脸腾的一红，腿环住了姜维的腰，恨不得直接穿好衣服逃走。姜维扶住亮的腰，也许是雪天的缘故，有一层厚厚的雪吸音总要格外的安静些，维一次次顶到深处，那声水声也一次次的越发清晰。诸葛亮越羞就越喊不出声，越喊不出声那声水声就越发明显。这也是姜维唯一可以气到老师的机会，虽然第二天总归会被意料不到的惩罚，或者说是报复，但是在床上小小的恶作剧就叫调情。

姜维最后一次探到底，搂着诸葛亮在床上滚了一圈，床本来就小，现在他们在床的边缘摇摇欲坠。诸葛亮的嘴顺着发梢一路摸索到发绳，咬着墨绿的结散开了他的头发，发丝滑过亮的脸，白的脸被黑的发拢住，姜维看见亮眼角漫开的细纹，下身一顶，用嘴劫走了诸葛亮闷在喉咙口的呻吟。“发绳不许掉下来。衔着。”诸葛亮瞪着他，看起来就很凶，但那根发绳没有被松开，姜维知道接下来他的小把戏也许会成功。他直了直腰，扶住亮的腰操弄起来，本来应该回响在房间里的喘息全变成了闷哼，姜维感到腰间的腿环的又更紧了一点，他伸手抚了上去，像感受一张好琴细腻入骨的纹路，沉淀下来的稳重，入木三分。入木三分。在他一篇论文里曾经用过，放在文中不算太完美太恰当，是亮给他纠正的错误，入木三分。分析的鞭辟入里。鞭辟入里。姜维在心里暗暗默念一遍，像他偷看过的那些被亮藏起来的情书，他年轻时候女学生一张张递过来的，他都放着，他说这是她们的回忆，哪怕对我来说没有意义。温柔的先生，喘的腰肢和呼吸一起波浪样起伏的先生。姜维在诸葛亮的耳边呼着气，耳廓潮湿了，耳垂下面红到脖子根的皮肤也潮湿了，诸葛亮伸手捂住了他的嘴别到一边去，把被咬的面目全非的发绳吐到床头柜上，喘息着勾住姜维的脖子，好容易才从唇缝间把含着的一句伯约说了出来，还带着潮湿的情绪。伯。约。姜伯约。断开来的句点是嗯啊声，是喘息，是凹陷进姜维肩胛骨上的咬痕里的疼痛和快感。

“先生没衔住，是不是要有点惩罚。”姜维话说的平静，但当他把身体贴到诸葛亮胸口的时候他还是感觉到了亮的心跳，悸动的跳，让他热的不能再忍受的跳。姜维伸手扶起诸葛亮的腰，托住腰臀把他抱了起来。现在掌控着主权的小姜腿一横坐到了床边，诸葛亮窝在他的腿上，低头看着他们身体的结合处，汗都紧张的忘了流。“那你的惩罚是什么。”亮的声音有点淡，听起来像疲乏了的，额头抵住了姜维的锁骨。“先生是不是害羞了。”姜维的下巴刚好能搁在亮的头上，喉结每一次上下滑动皮肤都摩擦着亮的发丝，滑过青丝，也滑过华发。“答非所问，”诸葛亮抬头，深深的望进了姜维的眼睛里，最后目光落在了他肩胛骨上的咬痕，“疼吗？”“没先生疼，”姜维讪讪的笑，低头认错的语气，“我很注意了。先生疼吗？”“还好吧，刚开始有点，毕竟也是太久没见面了。”见面即亲热，每次都急不可耐的姜伯约。

“你就打算保持这个姿势和我聊天？”“这也能算一种惩罚吧。”姜维站起来，抱着诸葛亮的手劲随即松懈了几分，亮的半个身子坠下去，又被姜维托住，深深地探进后穴，又保持住了这个深度。姜维当然了解诸葛亮的敏感点。刚刚好滑过去，又刺激不到，但这个深度就足够榨出亮最不经过头脑的呻吟。诸葛亮的腰被姜维的手拦住，上半身往后仰，整个人断在了姜维怀里。安静了半天也不见诸葛亮出声，姜维把亮放回床上，看见先生一张带着委屈的脸。也不算。亮的眼睛细长，低头仰视看人很凶，只可惜他长得高，很少有这样看别人的机会。但凶巴巴的眼神配上他像受了委屈一样皱起的眉头，就像带着嗔怪的愤怒。当然，嗔怪的含义更多一点。“伯约……太深了……”诸葛亮的表情很难堪，就好像这几个普通的字组合起来对他来说有多难启齿一样。也确实很难启齿。毕竟这是姜维的惩罚。

姜维慢慢的退出来，诸葛亮动了动腰又把腿分的更开了一点，整个人都陷进了被子里，摇摇晃晃。而那条被子一半掉到了床下，一半被诸葛亮压在身下，被汗液和体液浸湿了一大块。姜维抵在穴口，那里面又湿又软，已经被完全操弄开了，被肉壁裹挟着进入每次都暖和得姜维发出叹息。“快点进来。”诸葛亮这时候说话言简意赅，主要是实在是难耐了不想浪费时间。“维没听清。”姜维也躺了下来，趴在亮的身上明知故问。姜维看不见的大尾巴在快乐的左右摆动，他的大狗狗姜伯约。“干我。”诸葛亮当然知道姜维想听到的答案，被他宠着的姜伯约。

动作和姜维本人一样急躁，诸葛亮的喘息都跟不上节奏，姜维的胸口摩擦着他的乳头，连着乳晕红了一片，低头一看比画师赶工画出来的春宫图上深红的一点还要淫荡。亮的神志也有点模糊了，姜维加快了速度，结尾一样一次深深地抽插挤压出了两个人异口同声的满足的叹息。“伯约……慢一点……”诸葛亮说出来的句子都断断续续的，句号连不起来，反倒排出了一排的省略号。姜维听到他的字在快感的惊叫中支离破碎的被喊出来，伯，夹在嗯和啊中间；约，夹在啊和嗯之间。伯约，啊，姜伯约。姜维情不自禁用嘴贴上了诸葛亮的嘴，他的字也被他一起吞进了肚里。“先生是不是忍不住了，嗯？”诸葛亮的呼吸被挤压到了接吻的空隙里，根本没空回答他的问题。姜维自作主张把他的嘴一路向下，滑过黏着他们爱痕的胸脯，滑过小腹，最后滑到他的阳具上。姜维张口含住了，像接吻那样搅动舌头，搅得诸葛亮整个人都往后缩，腰弓起来，背也弓起来。

最后还是没忍住射在了姜维的嘴里。姜维跨过诸葛亮半个身子的距离，含着亮的精液凑上亮的嘴，伸进对方嘴里的舌头把液体也一起引流到了亮的嘴里，喉结一滑动，咽了一半下去。姜维把一根手指探进诸葛亮正空虚着的后穴，又拔出来把手指放进嘴里，另一半液体被姜维咽了下去。诸葛亮看姜维吸吮着那根手指，说：“我以为我这辈子只会尝过你的。没想到你还让我尝了我自己的。”姜维靠到亮的身边，舔掉了他嘴角刚刚漏出来的浊液，翻了个身又压到了亮的身上。

像潮汐，像涨落，像韩愈的文章，让姜伯约想到小时候语文书上的笔记，如潮。“先生怎么一到床上就这么爱哭。”姜维语调都软了，亮眼里汪了一苞泪，含苞待放。伯约，伯约。诸葛亮毫无来由的唤了两声他的名字，泪的花开了，快感和情欲的花。姜维最后抽插了几下，埋进去射在了深处，从一点爆发出的快乐其实是蔓延到四肢的痉挛，是脸上五官快乐的扭曲。两个人的呼吸和身体都化到了一起，像小小床面上的一滩海，一小滩浓缩的海。“以前做爱从来不会有这种融化的感觉。”诸葛亮的嗓子被刚刚的叫喊弄得沙哑了，现在他们不像是在聊天，反而是像拥有沧桑嗓子的老教授在给学生上课。“维也是。”

姜维起身披了件衬衫，点了一根烟抽上，甩一甩被汗濡湿的头发，外面白雪被阳光一照是耀眼的光亮，晃得人眼睛疼。其实姜维长得真的很漂亮。亮有时候也会在做完之后叹息，虽然他不是那种以貌取人的人，但姜维是从镜子里照出来的不一样的自己，太不一样了。“少抽点。”“嗯。”两个人互相望进对方的眼睛里。


	2. Chapter 2

1.  
一根烟抽完姜维衣服也换好了。诸葛亮缩在被子里在指尖上绕那根头绳，他的发丝一根根被汗腻湿在了鬓角边，像是新浴过的样子。“先生饿吗？也到吃早饭的点了。”“你觉得呢？”诸葛亮笑眯眯的反问他，姜维只是讪讪的笑，俯到他的床边用劲摁了一下他的小腹。白浊的液体顺着亮的大腿根流到床上，小小的一潭池。“那我先出去了。先生再睡会吧。”

姜维裹着一条亮的围巾去大街上晃了一圈，吃了碗面当作早饭，一摸口袋没摸到烟，原来外套也穿了诸葛亮的。姜维干脆把手伸进口袋里，摸到了一小张笔记和一支钢笔。姜维掏出来细看，是支纯黑的，金色的笔盖，看起来是没用过的样子。笔身的最下端小小的刻了自己的名字，像是亮的笔迹，绞丝旁匆匆的缩减成一笔，单人旁的一竖竖下来，诸葛亮练的是颜体还是柳体，姜维现在也记不清了。

半个学期，他们却好像已经好久好久没有见面了。姜维把头埋进衣领里深深地吸了一口气，亮闻起来像是油墨，钢笔，和阳光的味道。就是在冬天刚刚晒完的棉被上会有的那种温暖的气息。一个月一封信，每次拆开来都是满满的四五张信纸，看文字高密度的挤在一起会给姜维莫名其妙的安全感，就像把自己蜷缩进被窝那样的心安。反而是自己回信的时候诚惶诚恐，生怕贫瘠的思想填充不了纸面。

太阳升起了一半，像嵌在咸鸭蛋正中心红色的蛋黄。冬天是很能让人感到时间流逝的季节。刚到诸葛亮家的时候姜维下午开始看书，看到一半天就黑了，站起来的时候路灯闪了两闪像是被冷风晃亮的，录取通知书就放在书桌上看着他。那时候他还喜欢把一切秘密全都记进日记里。那本小小的，方便随身携带的，牛皮纸封面的小本子。瞻当时还是中考生，每天抓耳挠腮的背着课文，有人来查电表还要凑上去看看电能表的结构。没想到轮到的第二个冬天他和先生睡一张床，像普通情侣那样每个月都在盼着对方的来信。

姜维带了一份饭回旅店，诸葛亮还在睡，头发散在床上，锁骨上的红印像是落在雪地里的一个脚印。放下东西坐到亮的床边，姜维打了盆热水给他清理，清理完给先生穿衣服，刚套上衬衫诸葛亮就醒了，一睁眼发现自己躺在姜维怀里，伸了个懒腰干脆坐到了维的腿上。“先生，痛吗……”姜维小心翼翼的从诸葛亮左肩伸出头来，贴在他耳朵边小心翼翼的问。“还好，”诸葛亮用脸贴了贴他的脸，发现姜维穿着自己的外套，“那那支钢笔应该被你发现了吧？”“嗯。”“本来打算当做新年礼物给你的，没想到你穿错了外套。”诸葛亮挑挑眉，伸手去拿床边的另一件外套，一伸进口袋里果然有半包软华掉了出来。

红的包装躺在亮的蓝色衬衫上，很醒目，也很突兀。“你还抽中华，看来经济状况不错嘛。”“勤工俭学，勤工俭学。本来就少抽那就抽点好的。”姜维很快的解释着，舌头被语速杀了个措不及防，差点被牙齿误伤。手不小心碰到了诸葛亮光着的大腿，姜维脸红着低下了头。“唬你的。”

“是，先生。”“每次一紧张回答就文不对题。”诸葛亮抬手捏姜维的两颊，手指尖陷进去，姜维的脸红起来：“维也知道……”姜维窘迫的脸窝进诸葛亮的头发里，闻到的是一股很好闻的香气。诸葛亮缩了缩，轻描淡写道：“其实挺可爱的，不用改。”姜维喜形于色，下巴被诸葛亮用左手托在掌心上，像在驯服一条温顺的金毛。“先生一觉睡到中午，也该赶火车了。”金毛开口讲话了，还伸舌头舔了舔诸葛亮的温热的掌心。“你倒是起来啊，让我穿衣服。”姜维匆匆忙忙站起来，诸葛亮的衬衫滑下来，一直滑到大腿中段。  
雪后的阳光还要更耀眼几分，况且这个房间的朝向还不错，诸葛亮的长头发像一块黑色的幕布。“这学期过的怎么样？还是珍惜点吧，你的大学生活再没有另一个寒假给你这样过了。”“还行吧。但是很冷，”姜维缩了缩脖子，头发和腰背一起蜷缩起来，“和江苏那边的学生交换，不南不北，说冷又不及北方冷，供暖设备形同虚设；说暖和吧到底也算不上南方，晚上睡觉和进冰窟一样，都是冷的。还是成都舒服。”诸葛亮正一颗一颗地往上扣衬衫扣子，听到这里他也笑了：“也确实。当时北京的冬天也冷啊。”“先生还去过北京？”“嗯，一次而已。”套上毛衣又扎了头发，诸葛亮甩了甩头发穿上外套，马尾落在左肩上，姜维的外套。

一座城市想要不变，那它确实可以保持那几十年的老面孔。姜维五岁随母亲搬来成都，现在算起来，也有少说十几年了。光明理发店门口的狸花猫，推着车卖盗版DVD的小贩，都是未变的复制版。对姜维来说，成都更像故乡，甘肃只是一个他出生和长起来的地方。

下了火车两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着，转角处的居民楼二层按照惯例，应该探出诸葛瞻的头来。现在也确实如此。“姜伯约，上楼和我做作业！”“你都高三了，”姜维抬头，脸上的表情是哭笑不得，“你又不是不会。”诸葛瞻也懒得搭理自己不经大脑说出来的第一句招呼语，三两步就冲下了楼。“爸，是你写信让妈回来的吗？”“月英今年回来了？”诸葛亮和姜维对视了一眼，面面相觑。“对啊，”诸葛瞻拖了行李就往楼上走，“你从你和我妈离婚这还是她第一次回来过年呢。对了，伯约哥不是在学校帮忙代收我妈的信嘛。快上楼，正好我妈出去买菜还没回来。”“反正待会她也回来了，你急什么。”姜维被诸葛瞻拽上了二楼，还探头朝诸葛亮笑了一下。“我在楼下等她回来吧。”“早点上楼，爸，冷！”门被砰的一声关上。

2.  
诸葛亮朝菜场的方向走去，迎面碰上了黄月英。他一时噤声拿过了她手里两大包菜，两个人无言的走着，直到黄月英最先开了口：“你真的和那个男孩在一起了？”“嗯。”诸葛亮的神情僵了一秒，这个事实在黄月英的面前讲起来还是略带几分尴尬。“看出来了，”黄月英捋捋头发，“你现在这件外套是穿的姜维的吧。”诸葛亮笑笑，说：“其实有时候我觉得我们的关系做朋友也很尴尬，我总是什么都瞒不过你。”“不结婚我也没法了解你。你打算告诉瞻吗，还是瞒着？姜维怎么说？”诸葛亮顿了顿，把袋子换了一只手拎：“我和维都没打算告诉他。上次和维聊起来的时候我才发现我是真的不了解瞻儿。你不在这几年大部分时间也都是寄宿同学家的，我太忙了。”

“别聊了，过年呢。你和姜维也算是一个崭新的开始，人生过了快一半了还能换一种活法。”“倒不如说年近半百才找到真爱。”“姜维对你很好，他给我的信里看出来了。”黄月英只是笑，掏出钥匙开门，一股热气迎面而来，姜维忙着在那边热酒，诸葛瞻坐在沙发上百般聊赖地看广告。“年夜饭吃火锅。”“我来帮忙。”姜维匆匆脱了外套，和黄月英一起钻进了厨房。

“不知道怎么礼貌的称呼我的话可以直接喊月英，”黄月英穿上围裙，拿抹布擦着有些落灰的砧板，“其实当时亮和我提离婚，我还是吃了一惊的，因为我们的原计划是等瞻中考结束后。我本来还在疑惑为什么突然提早了这么多，后来有一天我回家的时候看到你和他手牵着手坐在书桌旁，我就理解了。我们的婚姻说失败也不算失败，因为我的父母很满意。但说好未免也太过了，我们自始至终都只是朋友关系。这就是中国式婚姻，我是幸运的，因为我和亮说的上是相敬如宾。我有时候挺羡慕你们的，本来以为我和他这辈子就这样，把孩子养大，然后离婚，各自去寻找失散了几十年的人生。你是插曲，象征幸运和解脱的插曲。”黄月英说道这里停顿了一下，扭头看向客厅，诸葛亮坐在那边看书，外套还没脱掉，姜维的外套。  
姜维低头择菜，黄月英又继续说下去：“一开始我也不是很能接受。在这里向你道歉了。知道你们未来不会过得一帆风顺，但至少我得祝你们幸福，对吧？别拘谨，都是朋友了，是不是忘年交无所谓。”黄月英把切好的羊肉卷放进盘子里，拍了拍手，姜维把择好的毛白菜放为另一叠，好不容易才说出来一句“谢谢”。“看的出来你真的很喜欢他，”红潮泛上姜维的脸，刘海遮着眼睛，发丝随着呼吸一晃一晃，黄月英笑笑，“头发乱了。”

隔壁火锅店买的现炒底料被姜维手忙脚乱的倒进锅里，点了火就急匆匆的端了上桌。“维辛苦了。”诸葛亮说完暗地里朝姜维挤了挤眼睛，得到了姜维笑到卧蚕都弯起来的回应。亮给黄月英拉了椅子让她坐下，把电视机换了个角度正对桌子，正好收看今年的春晚。

3.  
“吃完收拾好还要包明天的饺子，不许吃的一塌糊涂，听到没有？”黄月英抓着一把筷子，其余三个人坐在位子上频频点头，她这才把碗筷全部安排好。诸葛瞻伸个脖子嘴凑到姜维耳朵边，小小声讲悄悄话：“我妈就这样，还没开始吃呢，吃完以后的事就全都安排好了。”姜维也用悄悄话回话：“其实只是你爸宠你，你爸对我也这样。”诸葛亮坐在桌子那头就听到了，给姜维夹了一筷子菜让他闭嘴。“行了，今天这张桌子上不能再出现秘密了。”黄月英也坐下，诸葛瞻马上坐直了，认真低头吃饭。“维，去调几个油碟。月英不吃香菜，我不吃葱。”“我知道，”姜维站起来，诸葛亮用手指在桌子下面勾了一下他的指尖，冰冰凉凉的，姜维的手温热，冷的他缩了一下，“你们先吃。”

厨房传来姜维剁蒜末的声音，春晚也开始了。熟悉的场景，主持人都是红色正装，满脸笑意字正腔圆的说出每年都不变的一句新年好。“今年还是老样子啊。”姜维端着油碟走过来，一缕头发被汗湿在了嘴角，电视机的声音调的有点大，诸葛亮接过碟子拉姜维坐下，又帮他捋了捋头发，自然的动作看起来像是两个人已经重复了这一天的生活上千遍。黄月英脱下外套，正播到惯例的歌舞开场：“每年的春晚是越来越无聊了。”“嗯，”姜维被辣椒呛到，匆匆忙忙的灌下半杯水，“看起来很大气，其实每年的场景服饰是越配越丑了。”“我赞成。”诸葛瞻刚刚忙着消灭诸葛亮夹到他碗里的黄喉，现在才空出一张嘴来讲话。

四个人闷声吃饭，时不时扫眼电视机点评一下春晚，扯点有的没的，诸葛瞻突然放下筷子，宣布他的重大决定：“爸，我想放烟花。”“找你伯约哥。”诸葛亮头也没抬，眼角瞥到姜维委屈的脸，很明显，诸葛亮在偷笑。“我还没吃完……”姜维很无力的辩解了一下，诸葛亮推了他一把，姜伯约很顺利的被诸葛瞻拖出了门外。黄月英站起来收拾碗筷：“我就不去了，待会回来给我干活。”“那我帮月英和完面再下去，伯约替我去买烟花吧。”姜维一只手拉着门框，很听话的对诸葛亮点了点头，瞬间就被诸葛瞻拉到了楼下。

“伯约哥，你喜欢我妈吗？”“她人挺好的啊，”姜维伸手帮诸葛瞻拽了一下围巾，他注意到瞻的表情不太对劲，“怎么了？”“我觉得他们关系还和以前一样，我只是想不通他们为什么离婚。”“注定，”姜维的回答就短短的两个字，听起来冷淡了些，于是他又补充上几句，“你爸妈没有感情不和。如果一年后你还是没办法相通，而且想不到怎么去问你爸妈，你可以来找我。”“嗯。”诸葛瞻撇了撇嘴，显然对姜维的回答不是太满意，但这显然是目前他能得到的最好的答案。

诸葛瞻的表情变化很复杂，也很快，几乎是一瞬间的事，当他迈进烟火店时，他就又恢复了过年人们脸上该有的笑嘻嘻的表情。两种可能。一是这件事他真的在心里瞒了很久，也很想知道真相，所以在目的性的驱使下情绪才这么收放自如。二是他真的没心没肺。现在的情况，毫无疑问是第一种。事实上就连姜维本人也不是很清楚这其中的原委，比如诸葛亮为什么接受了他唐突且毫无准备的告白，这看起来似乎才是一系列事件的开端。不过这是后话。“给我来包烟，随便什么都行，”姜维靠在柜台上对着诸葛瞻嘘了一声，“别让你爸发现。”诸葛瞻把老板扔过来的一包烟接住，还在握掌心捏了几下：“我还是劝你戒烟，比较保险。不要和我说什么以后背着他抽烟的是你。”“其实先生也会抽烟。”姜维小声嘀咕了一句，诸葛瞻没听清。而诸葛亮已经站在楼下的空地等他们了。

旁边还有几个小孩拿着冷焰火在团团转，姜维趁机抢了诸葛瞻藏在袖口的烟，眨眼之间就放进了口袋里，动作很熟练。姜维手在口袋里摸打火机，横摸竖摸都是一个空。诸葛瞻突然间像是发现了什么，又眯起一双和诸葛亮一样的眼睛细看，上上下下打量了好几眼：“不对吧姜伯约，这件外套是我爸的吧。”姜维一愣，抬头看到站在台阶上双手插兜的诸葛亮，他身上的外套看起来肩膀部有点宽大，真的是自己的。“穿错了，”姜维大大咧咧一笑，一看就是假装的，脸反而先红了几分，不过天黑，也看不出什么，“在旅店的时候两件都搭在一起，随手一拿就拿错了……”姜维赶紧打发诸葛瞻去找片空地，他则趁机溜去诸葛亮那边借打火机。带着还红着的脸。

诸葛亮远远地就看到了他们之间的尴尬聊天，摸出打火机递给姜维，手指勾住姜维的指缝，又像是意味深长的不松开手：“明天把烟上交。”“是，先生。”姜维耳朵也红了，诸葛亮正好还有一只手摸他的脸。诸葛亮站在台阶上，身高上先长了半截，气势上也随之涨了一节，姜维红的耳朵摸起来热热的，像是在央求诸葛亮松开手。“瞻看不见。”诸葛亮右手指尖在姜维手心打转，姜维胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，整条小臂都好像要化了。诸葛亮松开手，姜维出了一手心的汗，潮潮的，诸葛亮用潮湿的指尖给姜维捋了捋头发，手掌心里的打火机也是汗津津的。“我去了，先生。”“放个烟花，又不是请什么大长假。”诸葛亮低头朝他微笑，姜维低下头飞快的走了，发梢拂到诸葛亮的脸上，亮目送着姜维走远。

“什么打火机，这么贵重，借了你这么长时间。”诸葛瞻手里拨弄着导火线，嘴上还不忘奚落上姜维几句。姜维摁了下打火机，橙黄的火苗窜出来，风一吹晃三四晃，借光一看是自己的打火机，嗯，确实贵重，第一次被诸葛亮发现偷偷抽烟，骂完一顿之后送我的。“确实贵重，”姜维咧嘴笑，笑到脸上只有两排牙，“闪开点，我放了。”姜维扭头检查了一下周围有没有小孩，看到了迎面走来的诸葛亮。

火焰攀上导火线，长长一根给人以足够的时间后退。诸葛亮和姜维朝和诸葛瞻方向相反的地方跑去，隔着一条路诸葛瞻跳起来朝他们挥手。跃起来的烟火破开其他视角的诸葛瞻身影，一路向上炸开在了夜空，周围的人群都抬头，姜维的手指摸黑去找诸葛亮的手，像走进一间陌生的黑暗房间，什么都是未知的，什么都需要重新探索。最后未知主动打破了隔膜，诸葛亮伸手握住了姜维摇摆不定的手指，两只手缩进各自的衣袖里，两件大衣靠近，看起来只是像他们两个人并排站在一起。

烟火升起来，在有限的空间内剧烈的燃烧，然后冲破一层硬纸板壳的容器，像一条急于出水的鱼，窜出的时候还带起了一串水珠样的火花，升高，升高，一道划过的痕迹由粗变细，爽快干脆的像往远方铺去红地毯，最后消失在夜幕的远方，变成肉眼看不见的点。突然炸裂出来，烟花是一处伏笔出人意料的出现，其实是全文的高潮部分，在人们意料不到的地方发光发亮，比如天空，比如热的蒸汽会飘去的地方，上方。点睛之笔是最后闪完光之后的又一声巨响，序曲再一次演奏，故事结束。落幕的时候会响起人声，有时候是窃窃私语，有时候是嘈杂，有时候则是掌声，这完全取决于表演的精彩程度，当然新年有特别的声响，因为这是新年。周围是人们的开怀大笑，其实过节时虚妄的满足感的富裕之时。

诸葛亮在人们的笑声中把手抽回，又很自然的搭上了姜维的肩膀，手指偷偷扎根进姜维的头发里。姜维也笑，不远处诸葛瞻清理完放完烟花地上四散的纸，站在家门楼下等姜维和诸葛瞻。黄月英站在诸葛瞻的旁边，围裙还拿在手里。

4.  
晚上十点，四个人围着桌子开始包饺子。这场面如果要说好笑，那也真算的上好笑，搓麻将一样，川派的。“今年守岁我竟然在包饺子。”诸葛瞻左手手上摊着饺子皮，右手则拿着筷子扒拉馅，脸都快要一下栽进盆里。“你包露馅的和包的丑的都自己吃了。”诸葛亮淡淡的说道，诸葛瞻撇了撇嘴，继续像做手工一样开始捣鼓那团食材。

“去，下几个来试试咸淡。”“好。”姜维接过诸葛亮手里的盘子，亮的鬓边的长头发发梢有几根沾到了面粉，和他的白头发混在一起倒是毫无违和感。姜维站在灶台前等水烧开，诸葛亮正在低头包饺子，指尖冻得有点红，包上馅，两边一合，捏出花纹，放在盘里，一个一个摆放的很整齐，一看就是亮摆好的。打开锅盖蒸汽冲到姜维脸上，他把十个饺子一股脑倒进去，诸葛瞻已经借睡觉之由跑去沙发上躺着了，姜维盖上锅盖。诸葛亮和黄月英面对面坐着，很和睦，而姜维现在还想牵一下先生的手。

姜维把浮起来的饺子盛出来，诸葛瞻从沙发上弹起来，立马坐到了桌前。“味道怎么样？”“小姜同志手艺不错。”诸葛瞻吃了两个又躺了回去睡觉，丝毫不给姜维打趣他没大没小的机会。诸葛亮拍了拍手上的面粉，抬头笑出了声：“小姜同志也吃一个吧。”“不了。”姜维推过碗，最后还是黄月英吃了。“行了，也差不多了，你们要跨年的跨吧，我是去睡觉了。对了，记得零点喊醒那个人，”黄月英收拾了下桌子，又朝着诸葛瞻努了努嘴，“他是要零点准点跨年的。”姜维和诸葛瞻坐在一起点头，很乖巧。

指针一点点爬到十一点五十九，诸葛亮洗完澡坐到姜维旁边，头发还是湿的，头靠到姜维肩膀上，姜维头也靠过去，这次是两人的手在光明的灯下试探，最终握到了一起。秒针还有五格到达12，诸葛亮坐起来，心中默数着秒数，五，四，三，二，一。

新年的第一个亲吻诸葛亮掐点献给了姜维。姜维用手捋顺诸葛亮湿的长头发，亮的腰软下去，人陷进他的怀里，松开嘴脸贴到他的脸上，血的热比不上心的滚烫。“新年快乐。”“先生也是。”姜维抱着诸葛亮站起来，两人贴着走到沙发那喊醒了诸葛瞻，瞻一睁开眼看到的就是看着他的两张脸。还滚烫着的脸。“新年好。”三个人几乎是异口同声说出来的这句话，新年嘛，就是崭新的吻和去年没有消散的来自焰火的火药味。


End file.
